Revenge
by Vangrul
Summary: An enemy plans to destroy Sesshoumaru by any means required even if it involves destroying western Japan and Disrespecting Sesshoumaru only to find the TaiYoukai.


**Title**-(Currently) Revenge

**Author-Vangrul**

**Rating**-**R** for themes, violence and language

**Characters**-Ocs, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken

**Setting**-Central Japan, Western Japan

**Plot**-An enemy plans to destroy Sesshoumaru by any means required even if it involves destroying western Japan and Disrespecting Sesshoumaru only to find the TaiYoukai.

**Chapter**-Two-shot, unless prompted or requested to by more then one person.

The lush green grass of Japan where beginning to fade as summer began to pass. Though it was a natural seasonal change, this particular change wasn't. As the land was left untamed, wild as it was classified. Nomads fought for the land and while it was inhabitable it wasn't the most desirable.

The horses sure did take a liking to the place though as they never took their time to speed up. In fact they just trailed along slowly grazing on random food perfect for them. Which in turn turned the strong tamed animals to stagnant beasts for food to devour.

Patting his horse's side as he ran a claw through the animal's mane, Ikusa closed his eyes, calming himself. His canine instincts said and wanted to rip the horse away from the grass and decapitate it but his rational side said to remain calm or he might kill or injure the horse.

His rational side was due in part only to the wolf in his blood surprisingly enough. His grandfather was a Dog and his mate a wolf breeding a mutt of both who hated for his blood but loved for his high strength. His father then was bred like his children and kin to see the effects and results of mixing a half bred dog/wolf with foxes, wolves and dogs of different types, coyotes and varies canines like animals.

He in turn came out to be a sort of Husky, for his mother being a dog and his father a hanyou, one whom was found of mountains and the could, from which came from his grandmothers side.

As a quarter wolf he had less patience then actual wolf youkais, who weren't ignorant or impulsive but had been more aggressive then them but less then a dog as a sort of trade of. Enough dog was in his blood and since he was an unusual specimen, many wanted him to be in their tribes, let alone have him work as a warrior. Women wanted kids from him just so that they could have more physical and mental strength; not realizing that he or his kids may not possibly be able to have kids due to hormones and chromosomes. Not to mention that his hormones always fought each others wondering if they should kill or not and when they worked together they were impossible to resist such as lust for the body of a women or even stronger the want to hunt and kill, destroy. The two primal sides were just too great.

His proficiency where being put to the test as he was a hired mercenary that worked mainly for Sesshoumaru and other types of Daimyo's. He in spite of which fighting for paying was related he was not a Samurai and did not follow some code of honor though he was noble and wasn't inclined to betray people save for a shogun who tried to double cross him or which was what he believed. His job for this case was simple and short. He was to tell a nomadic demon to shove off and leave. He was given a small army as a gesture of respect which he grudgingly accepted if not to seem ungrateful.

In truth he did not need a army seeing as it was just one person but Sesshoumaru never gave anyone one of his soldiers let alone six. This was a first, to show gratitude for Ikusa never betrayed Sesshoumaru even when offered in amassable amounts of yen. If only because he was a sort of friend who went from spiting the young Daimyo to sitting down and talking over personal life problems with him. As if he were a cold brother who remained silent and collected but you knew he was listening.

"The he is, the nomadic youkais." A dog demon covered in brown armor with thick pelts and clothes said lowly enough only for the seven to hear. He was one of the smarter soldiers who thought about his volume and would speak only when needed focusing more on silence to make an ambush.

Watching as the demon sat down lazily watching him Ikusa drew a weapon called an Wazachi. Its type was a side arm sword, smaller and similar to the samurai's katana it was slimmer, sharper and more importantly swifter for easier attacks which could become chained together.

"Daimyo Sesshoumaru-Sama sent warning that you are to leave this land and if needed will be forced off." Ikusa yelled rather lazily as his tone was hinted with emptiness and above moderate with raspy ness.

Looking towards the man he grew angry in an instant before keeping from rushing like a beast. He had gotten a reply, one that was a disrespectful one at that; A middle finger. Waved back and fourth slowly mocking the "enforcer", Ikusa watched one of his warrior's lean after the mean with a Bo staff like pike.

"I wouldn't advise crossing into my borders, its…" The Nomad started as he looked for the correct word to describe the land in a sentence. His lands wee of course inhabited with demons like Kouga's and Sesshoumaru's but that wasn't the why7 he was at a lost for words or else he would have called it violent.

"Hazardous to your health, unless invited or you watch your steps, with an emphasis on steps." The Youkai warned as a glint of hunger came to his eyes. Wanting to toy with the soldier more he decided against it as he wanted the demon to be full of rage not confusion.

His foot dug into the weak earth as he crossed over as the Youkai yelled shortly after being ensnared. Turning around the scream came from again as he was impaled by some now visible weapon, which had strings leading up from its ends to the tree and the males foot.

The Yari the weapons type was a three headed pike like weapon made for smashing through front lines of swords and staff weapons, while also made to impale. Its secondary form was being currently used as its heads locked around the demon's chest. Its weight was heavy unlike its cousin the pike, was mainly in the front which was a reason why the male collapsed over driving the weapon even deeper into the person's chest killing him faster then he was going to.

Blood rushed to his mouth as the coppery smell of blood rose to fill the air. You could taste the metal in the blood as it entered your nose and mouth which cause the dogs to feel the urge to hurl. His body continued to Hemorrhage as his system went into shock sending spasms through the lifeless body and blood to leak from secretions in the skin.

"He should have listened though anyone working for that piece of shit called Sesshoumaru must be deaf or hard headed like that bastard child." The demon stated flatly clearly not a pro-Sesshoumaru person judging by his choice of words.

Who are you, and why did you allow that man to die?" One of the other soldiers questioned as she got off her horse before walking towards the man with a pike in hand as he had countered by ripping the Yari out of her partner's corpse in a disrespectful manner.

"Simple, I am a Mongolian who just so happens to have found his way her and had lived her for some centuries in Japan before your lord was even an Daimyo, but I'm a nomad so I travel, as for my name its Sihgneg." The Mongolian answered the woman smoothly partly polite and partly sarcastic. His words were loud and slow and he mainly stretched his vowels as if the demons couldn't hear if only to insult them.

"And about your friend, I was in danger of attack; do you expect me to let him kill me like some random ningen? I warned him and he didn't listen to it now he's dead. Any more question before attempting something else like bakas?" Sihgneg asked standing up now knowing a blow was coming so he blocked the middle.

Parrying away a blow from the sharp pike the Yari was twisted from its handle as it shifted downwards tossing the captured pike in its head. Not far from finished the girl took a quick burst of speed towards Sihgneg who couldn't block as he was stabbed in the stomach. Lifting her claw as a trail of blood came she tossed the Youkai back as he went flying across the ground tumbling against some rocks.

Flying over the ground in a single leap to avoid all traps the female swiftly landed before the demon kicking him into the air, moving in an instant with speed only fast demons with jewel shards could match the girl back handed Sihgneg into a stack of rubble near a tree that the Youkai used for shade. Rising only to be struck once more he ducked soon after to evade the attack. Rising swiftly he sent the Yari upwards from the ground as it impaled the girl. All apart of his plan, letting the girl beat him down so she would lower her guard slightly so he could attack a vital organ.

"Impressive, an passive plan for a wild Youkai, it gets the job done though." Ikusa chanted clapping his hands as he motioned his soldiers to back away. He had already lost two warriors due to their aggressive natures and he didn't need the remaining four to die foolishly, at least yet. Before he had a brief discussion with one of his soldiers. The young male who particularly resembled a younger version of him, in which they could have been twins.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance?" One of the younger demons asked narrowing his eyes as if to read the truth from facial features.

"I am to move this one by force, I doubt that I need too much help if I'm to remain on my guard." Ikusa replied avoiding the boy's gaze.

"Then allow me to do it for you." The boy said getting directly to the point.

He had wanted to prove to others that he was capable of living up to his father's image instead of being some random soldier and also wasn't some baby who couldn't hold his own in battle.

"I can't allow it, how will I make my money Dyrou?" Ikusa said lightly joking as he grinned to lighten the boys mood.

"Then allow me to help, give me your sword and take mine's it'll help against the Mongolian." Dyrou said as Ikusa did as told.

Watching the two finish talk and one of them leave with the rest Sihgneg chose to speak.

"Why is it you chose to fight?" The question was general and wasn't offensive but was too personal to fully explain.

"I fight for my money and because of which it's a order." A reply came as Ikusa brought fourth his Katana. Swiping the ground Ikusa leaned back as a net flew up just barely catching him as it would have done a simpler demon.

He had leaned the Mongolian was a decisive fighter who rather lay back and ignore battles and relax when free with time. But when he did he was a plotter, so watching him was too important to pass up in a fight. Making sure that he couldn't sneak a weapon close or letting your guard down was also learned as he seen the girl do so an be stabbed by the unseen Yari.

"So even now you still fight on some orders, a foolish reason but I suppose its noble so I shall grant you a fair fight, no tricks." Sihgneg promised as he kicked dirt away from him revealing hidden spikes on the ground. The all shot up out the ground made for impaling trespassers.

Rushing in swiping with a wild blow Ikusa followed up with a series of wild blows to keep the man on his feet. Missing on purpose Ikusa went for lunges and swipes all connecting with the Yari.

Stopping as his weapon was caught by the Yari he had seen Sihgneg smirk as the Yari was snapped up throwing away. Mimicking a sort of style of Capoeira Ikusa went for a sweep knocking the Mongolian of his feet as he prepared to engage in melee combat.

Rolling backwards Ikusa had just barely dodged an swipe at his head. The grove that once laid there was in ruins as it trailed towards him as Signehg came towards him his talons digging into the ground.

Extending his hands forward, Ikusa had captured the demon's wrist as they had just barely impaled his face. Tossing the angry Youkai to the side, both popped up into the air turning to face each other.

Ducking to avoid a swipe at his head with a short knife, Signehg came up and cut the throat of his attacker as he fell to his knees defeated. Looking up as blood trailed in a line down his throat Ikusa had already knee what to do as he tossed his katana towards his enemy's way.

Picking up his Tanto he had looked to the Mongolian and nodded his head. Stabbing himself in both sides of his stomach in a form of Seppuku. Looking to the foreign Youkai to at least grant him his wish.

Not actually certain on what to do but had seen something similar had prepared to imitate what he had seen. He first had raised the thrown Katana as he looked down. Bring it down completely at an slanted angle he had seceded in his first of many daki-kubi.

Sitting down on the floor with one knee bent forward was the current Daimyo of western Japan. His white and red multicolored Kimono was folded on the ground as he looked towards it. Its Blue and yellow obi stash on top of it neatly folded as well.

Only in an Hakama a type of skirt, that was colored white and red also fan down to the ground, with a Hoari just barely touching the end of the Hakama. Sesshoumaru had been stripped of mostly of decorative, formal clothing as he had seated himself near Jaken to the delight of the retainer.

Waiting passively as the three of the four remaining demons told him his story he had just vented some slight anger by back handing Jaken unintentionally. Remaining calm and relaxed was what he had to maintain for his status's purpose.

He looked out the corner of his eye to see Tokugawa Ietsu. The Emperor had purposely kept a keen eye on Sesshoumaru who vaguely ignored him to keep from cracking. Contrary to belief Sesshoumaru was not the true western lord. While he was a Daimyo a War Lord his status when ranked was third in Japan as he was under the rule of a Shogun then Emperor.

He was feared, respected and the most powerful of the three but in terms of who held the most influence, and power when dealing with demon politics he was out done. He hadn't been assigned Daimyo after his father's death, he had to earn the title Akumaiyo to humans and Daimyo for demons. He was the only demon to be feared as Akumaiyo meaning evil Daimyo a word made up by a younger generation but became widely used and Daimyo all while being only so young at the age of 1,786.

He was the youngest War Lord and held the most power in the west as far as War Lords went so he was one not to give up his power too easily. He was too shut his mouth, remain quite and receive the information smartly as he needed to plan what he was to do.

"The demon had killed two of the Warriors in under ten minutes; on of the demons not even touching him. He currently is doing battle with Ikusa-Sama who had sent us to deliver the message while Dyrou-Kun is off to gather more forces Sesshoumaru-Sama and Tokugawa-Heika." One of the demons explained as Sesshoumaru muttered something about disorganization..

"Well Sesshoumaru, what is it your going to do about this incident?" The emperor asked as Sesshoumaru looked towards his stash as he pondered the subject. Half wanted to find the demon and half wanted to finish listing everything that occurred as he was scribing down what he was told.

Quite as he lacked emotions and kept his eyes from hinting any change Sesshoumaru signaled for the demons to continue explaining what happened rather then answer the question.

"He also sends a message to you Daimyo though I don't think its advisable or needed to give." The speaker demon said as the other demon looked partly fearful of what would happen.

"Deliver the message." Sesshoumaru said speaking for the first time the entire day. His gaze looked up to see a middle finger pointed in front of his face.

His eyes briefly went red as he snapped back the finger of the messenger as he screamed. Smiling as Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out the castle without his full clothing the emperor applauded. He wanted Sesshoumaru to act as a real demon lord and show him what an angered Daimyo could do and why he was a Akumaiyo.

Looking down to see Jaken eyeing him Tokugawa looked back cockily. Jaken showed no sign of fear as he walked towards the Emperor who power matched or surpassed Sesshoumaru and instead of kneeling snatched the clothing of Sesshoumaru up hastily as he sized up the lord disrespectfully. Turning to walked away he was briefly stopped.

"Seuung Tufr, how long will you keep up this charade?" The emperor asked as Jaken turned to face him.

"As long as I need to." Jaken replied darkly as he vanished walking towards his lord.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, you've forgotten your Clothing in your haste." Jaken whined as he kneeled pitifully offering the clothes as he held them above his head.

Taking them as he took off his Hoari to put on his Kimono he loosened up a bit as he finally talk to Jaken about what he was going to do.

"Jaken, I need you to keep this Youkai from fleeing my boarders, last thing I need is to travel onto other territory. I'll be going to confront the demon, so I need people to alert me whenever the demon moves so can you tell my inhabitants to do even that?" Sesshoumaru asked never one to resort to that as he put back on his Hoari.

Tying his Obi around his waist he watched as Jaken ran off to deliver the message to the villages and towns.

Nodding his head as he walked towards the east Sesshoumaru took off with haste towards the central boarders of his land.

Dodging past tree's and leaping over a cliff Sesshoumaru took a pause as he heard a sound. Looking of to the edge of a cliff he was the jump off he seen he had been tracked by none other then the emperor.

"Sesshoumaru-kun I hope you know what the consequences of failure are." The emperor started.

"Death?" Sesshoumaru asked more then stated, his face relaxed but not collected. He had wanted to be left alone to hunt down the demon not to be held down by listening to Tokugawa.

"No, you'll be stripped of your rank and be known as a Samurai with power." Tokugawa said half jokingly though serious as he vanished leaving a puzzled Sesshoumaru on what to do next.

* * *

"How much does this one cost?" Dyrou asked rather tired and impatient as he held his hand over a pale woman's head. His claw just above the tip of her head as he pointed at her.

Her face pale and slightly white from paint was not hidden fully as you could see some yellow toned flesh from around the ears and the corner of both sides of the mouth. There was a stone cold expression on her face along with others like her showing that her timid personality could be mixed quietness.

"Five thousand yen and that's my lowest." A reply came from a short, bald and fairly old man. He was quite small maybe five foot, three inches in height being dwarfed compared to the six foot, two and a quarter demon. He wasn't fully bald but had a growing bald spot in his head that went from the center in the back of his head towards the front. Not to mention the guy was aging maybe around 50 in his human years.

"Do you take me for an idiot? You think I can't smell a coyote? I know this woman is mixed, an hanyou, you dumb imbecile. Why would I pay such a large sum for her when I could just take it from you?" Dyrou asked as the girl along with others turned turn heads to look down. These geishas where prostitutes beaten and thought to be timid.

"Well to be exact I…" The old man began before falling forward. An black arrow was wedged in his skull through the back directly in the center of his bald spot.

Blood came towards the geisha's feet as the screamed before all save one had left in different directions. The remaining one was the girl who's head was under Dyrou's claw. Moving to run would be an painful death so staying to get shot was more desirable probably.

"The he is!" Dyrou exclaimed as he looked towards a buildings roof. A black figure had been holding a long bow, his aim directed at the "pimp" who was telling Dyrou about the Mongolian's location as he had left his lands leaving only the body of his friend Ikusa headless.

* * *

Watching Ikusa's faithful followed with his boy the snippier had to kill the old man. He was talking to much charging yen to give information on peoples where about and making you buy a whore for the time. It was well worth killing the greedy fool, telling about others lives.

His broad, thick claws had felt in his animal pelt for arrows. The hairy, dear skinned pouch was tied to his obi like belt fully of arrows and black coal. His hand felt around as he looked for the right coal.

Rubbing it against the head of an metallic arrow, the sniper had then aimed towards the ground as he fired of an shot. Digging into the males shoulder the arrow slowing let poison from the coal seep into the demons blood. He had decided to take a turn as he but everything away.

He turned at a 90 degree angle to see the geisha out the corner of his eye. Ducking as she threw an predictable swipe he rolled over dropping his arrow as he sprinted away.

The edge of the roof top was coming up as was the women so he did what he had to, he jumped. Leaping of the roof he met the younger Youkai Dyrou as he tackled him from leaping off the ground towards him. Kicking him off he had then leaped of the side of a antique shop. Moving through the city walking instead of running to mask his self he continued to bump into people.

* * *

Seeing the two jump into a crowd was unnerving as Dyrou was starting to fall behind in tracking the demon. Why did the girl have to attack; it continued to bother him as he swerved in and out between the humans on ground.

He didn't do any begging or asking for her to help him, and he doubt it was loyalty seeing as all the others girls scattered. The half-breed hanyou sure did have one messed up head.

Which really pissed him off. It was almost a day wasted if the demon got away and all she had to do was remain still. But no she had to attack sending the Youkai away fleeing. Nearly having him crash into a civilian as he spun around to avoid an guaranteed collision.

Brandishing his new katana as he given his other one away, Dyrou had seen the Youkai slow down as he approached the edge of the village. He was apparently being kept at bay by the attacking female as he couldn't find an clear exit.

Throwing her out of the way he then rush Dyrou as the later had to lean back from avoiding a swipe of a type of dagger. A bo Shuriken rather was the weapon type as it was then thrown at Dyrou as he went closer to attack.

Turning around as to let the weapon hit his back rather then his chest, Dyrou turned around to find his prey gone. Looking to see him dashing north, dodging past some on coming guards. Seeing him jump on a horse then leave, Dyrou turned to face the guards he decided to just give up as he held his hands up in surrendering.

* * *


End file.
